To love a loser
by Roxy Leigh Blue
Summary: A collection of yaoi oneshots, all of which are Narutocentric.Up now, 'To the Heart' NaruChoji
1. The fox and the crow

Okies, I hope you all enjoy this collection of yaoi oneshots. To start, I have a Kankuro x Naruto because I haven't seen any before.

The fox and the crow 

It was at the chuunin exams that I first saw him. His sapphire eyes sparkled with determination, yet ached with loneliness at the same time. Sun-kissed locks, ruffled by the wind and a perpetual smile that almost made me smile too. He was breathtaking to observe, but I knew he was like me. Hidden under all that happiness was a broken boy, unfamiliar to a mothers touch. Yes, I had the pleasure of actually knowing my mother, but she never favoured me with hugs and kisses. It is because of her that I despise the female of my species, I even hold some disregard for my own sister. She does behave more like our brother and myself. Cold and calculating, harsh and bloodthirsty, dejected and unhappy. We are all seen as tools in the eyes of our elders, expected to do their bidding at the drop of a pin. That is why I love Naruto so, because he is everything I wish I could be. On the outside, he pays no heed to the cold glares, the taunting and alike, but on the inside, he is a small child that cries for the love he has never known. My only desire is to take that hurting boy, and show him that I care.

XOX

I watched him at the chuunin exams. I was close to tears when I thought he had died at the hands of Zaku, only for him to have him surprise his combatant and me by revealing that he had switched places with Karasu, his puppet. I had seen him to this prior, being it a fleeting glance here and there, as we trudged through the forest of death. I have known for a while that my interests lie with guys, I merely keep up the whole 'Sakura' façade as to not add fuel to the villager's fire. I love the way the red paint accentuates his ivory skin and dark eyes. He holds himself with pride and dignity, but if you look close enough you can see the scars that mar his heart and make it hard for him to love. He is very much like me in a way, pushed out and aching for the loving touch of another. I would go as far as to say that I love Kankuro, and I hope to be the one to heal the wounds on his soul.

XOX

Naruto was sitting in a hospital bed, bored and lonely. Only Iruka had taken the time to visit the poor boy. His mind wandered to the object of his affections, and the pledge he made to himself.

Someone appeared in the doorway. "Hey, do you mind if I come in?"

Naruto looked up and was surprised to see Kankuro. "Sure."

Kankuro sat on the bed and sighed. "How are you feeling?"

Naruto shrugged. "Okay I guess, just bored. How are you doing?"

The puppet user gave a non-committal shrug. "Listen, I wanted to tell you something. I know that it seems hard now, but someone will always be there for you. You just have to find them."

"I know, I'm just tired of being alone. Everyone hates me and goes out of their way to make my life a misery. No one really cares, not even my teammates." Naruto sighed.

A soft hand was placed on the blonde's. "I care Naruto, and I always will."

Naruto gave Kankuro a true smile. "You have no idea what that means to me."

Owari x 

**Please let me know what you think guys!**

**Much love always**

**Hope xxx**


	2. Obsidian Nightlight

I hope you like this SasuNaru, it has been on my mind for a while.

_Obsidian Nightlight_

Sasuke sat perched in the same branch he had been sitting in every night for the past few months. Being an Uchiha, he suffered from the same affliction that consumed his late family.

Insomnia.

He used the cloak of night to watch the object of his desires, the one that quickened his pulse and sent his heart into a spin every time said obsession glanced his way. Sasuke smiled at his sleeping teammate, separated by a pane of glass.

"Naruto." He whispered.

The slumbering blonde shifted in his sleep and mumbled something incoherent. Sasuke took the risk of moving closer on the branch, brushing the windowpane with his fingertips. Naruto shifted again and faced the glass, causing Sasuke's breath to hitch and his movements stop. He waited with baited breath for Naruto to wake and berate him for being outside his bedroom window. The movements ceased and Naruto sighed, Sasuke followed suit. He moved further out on the branch to save face if the blond was to awaken.

XOX

Naruto knew he was being watched, he could sense the second chakra outside his window every night. He knew it was Sasuke, and he feigned sleep so that he could have the comfort of another person that cared. He would never admit it, but he loved to be watched by Sasuke, he loved to be close to him.

"Sasuke." He mumbled in his 'sleep'.

The avenger moved closer to Naruto's bedroom window and touched the pane. Naruto shifted so that he could crack an eye slightly and watch him. He knew that if he was to say something to Sasuke up front about being totally besotted with him, he would either be rejected of have his ass handed to him by Sasuke's fan girls. He stopped moving and sighed, content to know that the other was there. Naruto heard the branches of the tree outside his room rustle and decided to do something.

He took a piece of paper and pen from his bedside, and wrote a note.

XOX

Sasuke heard the window unlatch and froze, eyes wide open. 'Did he see me? Is he going to yell? Please Naruto, don't yell!' were the thoughts that ran through the Uchiha's head. He heard the rustle of blankets and took the risk of turning around. On the windowsill was a note.

_Teme,_

_I know you have been watching me every night, and I don't know why you don't come in. I love you Sasuke and from the way you look at me, I'd say you feel the same. Please don't avoid it Sasuke, please come in. I would love nothing more that to hold you every night._

_You're my obsidian nightlight, lulling me into a calm sleep and enveloping me in content._

_Yours always,_

_Dobe x_

XOX

Naruto heard the window open and felt the bed bend under added weight. He looked over to the intruder and smiled.

"Glad you decided to stop stalking and take action Teme." He said.

Sasuke smiled back. "Uchiha's don't stalk, we observe."

"Whatever." The blond replied and leaned across to his raven tressed friend. He pressed his lips to Sasuke's and sighed. 'I've waited so long.' He thought.

Sasuke kissed him back feverently. 'So worth waiting for.' He thought.

Naruto pulled back and smiled. "Aishiteru Teme."

Sasuke snuggled into his lovers arms. "Aishiteru Dobe."

_Owari x_


	3. Marked

**Here you go dudes another one for you.**

**Pairing: Itachi x Naruto**

**Dedicated to DesperateLoveKoi, as she requested it!**

_Marked._

Naruto sat at the bar, cradling the bottle of whisky the bartender had left on the counter for him. He had just come home from a week long mission to find his boyfriend of three years, Kiba, had left him for someone else. Naruto would have been able to handle it if it had been another guy, but _no,_ Kiba had left him for a woman. Ino of all people!

"Fucking females." He cursed to no one in particular.

"I hear you buddy. Women are nothing but trouble." Someone answered.

Naruto turned and saw it was the ex missing-nin Itachi Uchiha that was speaking to him. Itachi had been allowed back into the village after indisputable evidence had proven that he was on a small trip of pleasure to Suna when the slaughter had occurred. Because it was a vacation, it had been filed as such, and only discovered when Shizune had re organized the filing cabinet.

"Hey Itachi, how's it going?" The nineteen-year-old Hokage in training asked with slurred words.

Itachi shrugged. "Lousy. Hana left me, Sasuke is constantly on edge because TenTen has hit the 'I hate you and this is all your fault' stage of her pregnancy and I'm pretty sure that Sakura and Ino are taking pictures of us while we dress. How are you?"

"Drunk. I came home from a weeklong mission to find all of Kiba's stuff gone and a note telling me that after three years, he's pretty sure he doesn't love me like that any more. Oh, and not to worry about him because he's moving in with Ino because they are in love. How can someone wake up one day and decide 'I don't love my boyfriend any more. I think I want a woman.' I gave that man three years of my life and he doesn't even have the decency to tell me in person. Coward!" Naruto finished speaking and poured himself another shot and downed it.

Itachi followed suit. "I can understand that. Hana came to me today and told me she wanted out, that I was just too moody. Pfft, women."

Naruto poured himself and Itachi a shot of the whisky. "To us, the pathetic left behinds of the Inuzuka siblings and to Mr. Jack Daniels for putting us in this state."

Itachi clinked his glass with Naruto's. "Here, here. From this moment on, I will not be at the mercy of women any more. It's men forever!"

XOX

The pounding behind Naruto's eyes woke him. He groaned and rolled over to stave of the offending sun that sparkled in his bedroom window. He rolled right into something warm. His first thought is that Kiba had come home, so he wrapped his arms around him.

"Morning Kiba." He smiled.

Kiba rolled to face him and Naruto gasped. "Itachi!" He said a little to loudly.

Itachi opened his eyes slowly and gave the same reaction. "What am I doing in your bed? We didn't – oh god we did!"

Naruto started to panic lightly (understatement of the century). "Ohmigod, Ohmigod, what have I done? You're my best friend's brother and I slept with you! Sasuke's gonna kill me!" He started to climb out of bed and noticed his state of undress. Wrapping a sheet around himself, he began to pace the room.

Itachi watched him pace and began to chuckle. That turned into a full laugh.

Naruto growled at turned around. "What, praytell, is so funny?"

"You – chuckle – have my name tattooed – snort – on tour arm!" Itachi started laughing harder.

The blind looked to his bicep and sure enough, in scrolled black letters, were the words 'Itachi Forever'. He placed a steely glared at the man in his bed. "Shut it Uchiha."

Itachi, teary eyes and breathless, climbed from the bed and sauntered into the en-suite bathroom. He came out a few moments later looking paler that usual.

"What?" Naruto asked.

Itachi turned slowly to expose his backside. Naruto's morning soon got better. There, tattooed over his two butt cheeks in bold red letters, were the words 'UZUMAKI'S BITCH'

Naruto laughed tearfully as he got dressed. "Come on bitch, I'll but you breakfast."

_Owari x_


	4. I hate everything about you

Okies, I love this song and the idea has been bouncing around for a while so here it is.

_I hate everything about you._

Naruto was lying in bed thinking about the past and his childhood days. As a young man of sixteen with a scarred past, he had enough to think about.

XOX Flashback XOX

They were only twelve, and Naruto and Sasuke were lying on the ground after a rather vigorous sparring session.

'_Every time we lie awake, after every hit we take._

_Every feeling that I get, but I haven't missed you yet._

_Every room they kept away, by every silent scream we make._

_All the feelings that I get, but I still don't miss you yet.'_

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked his rival, not taking his eyes off the sky as he fought to catch his breath.

"Hn?" Sasuke replied, placing his left arm on his chest.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Naruto said in a soft voice.

Sasuke turned his head and stared at the blond by his side.

'Only when I stop to think about it…' 

"I don't hate you Dobe, you just annoy me." Sasuke replied.

XOX End XOX

Sasuke lay on his bed, smiling to himself. Tomorrow was the day he changed his life. He too was thinking about the past.

XOX Flashback XOX

"Happy birthday Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed at him and handed him a small gift.

"Yes, happy birthday Sasuke." Kakashi said.

Naruto walked slowly into the training grounds, a black puppy at his heels. Sasuke looked over to his teammate and offered a small smile.

'I hate everything about you, why do I love you?' 

"Sorry I'm late guys." He smiled sheepishly.

"Naruto, don't you think you should wish Sasuke a happy birthday?" Sakura said.

"Whatever, have a good one Teme." Naruto said in a non-committing fashion.

'_I hate everything about me, why do I love you?'_

Not that Sasuke would admit it, but it hurt that Naruto wouldn't even wish him a happy birthday.

After training both Sakura and Kakashi had business to attend to, leaving Sasuke and Naruto to sit quietly.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said timidly, stroking the puppy's ears.

"Hn?" Sasuke said, looking at his companion.

Naruto pushed the puppy toward him. "Happy birthday Teme." He said and left.

XOX End XOX

'_Every time we lie awake, after every hit we take._

_Every feeling that I get, but I haven't missed you yet.'_

It was now morning and Naruto was dressing slowly. His mind wandered to Sasuke.

'Only when I stop to think about it…' 

He could openly admit to himself that he loved his former rival. His delicate feminine features, his obsidian eyes, that if you looked deep enough into, you could see the very stars themselves in. outside he was a hardened, emotionless shinobi, but on the inside he was a scared and lonely boy, whimpering desperately for the attention he lacked. Naruto could see that and wanted nothing more that to kiss his loneliness away, hold him at night. He wanted to make Sasuke happy.

"And that's why I love you Sasuke.'' He sighed.

'I hate everything about you, why do I love you?' 

He put up his perfected mask and slowly made his way to team sevens training area to meet with Sasuke. Upon seeing his friend, he dropped the mask in favour of a true smile.

'I hate everything about you, why do I love you?' XOX 

Sasuke tied his forehead protector on and let his mind wander as he headed out the door. Today he was going to tell Naruto he loved him. He gave himself a mental pat on the back, it had only taken him four years to work up enough courage to do so. In his eyes Naruto was perfect. A chiseled body from years of training, His eyes were light personified, yet showed no emotion. Sun-kissed hair that seemed to defy gravity but sway with even the most gentle of breezes was alluring to him.

'Only when I stop to think about you, I know…' 

The loneliness that Naruto displayed when he thought no one was looking drew Sasuke like a moth to a flame. All he wanted in life was to see Naruto with out his mask, to be held by him, to be loved.

Sasuke allowed a small smile to shine in his eyes as he saw Naruto approach him.

'Only when you stop to think about me do you..?' 

"Ohayo Teme!" Naruto greeted.

Sasuke nodded and gave him the usual 'Hn' before collecting his breath to speak. "Naruto, I need to tell you something very important, just don't hate me when I tell you." 'I hate everything about you, why do I love you?' 

Naruto nodded. "Go ahead Sasuke, I'm listening."

"Naruto I'm in love." Sasuke said.

His heart and soul shattered, yet he felt no qualms about showing this on his face. "I'm very happy for you, who's the lucky girl?" he choked out.

'You hate everything about me, why do you love me?' 

Sasuke shook his head. "Not a girl Dobe. Naruto I...love …you." He turned his face away as not to see the taunting eyes of his teammate.

Naruto smiled. "I love you too Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up in shock. Bad move on his part, because as soon as he did, lips descended on his own and crushed them with ferocity.

'_I hate, you hate, I hate.'_

Sasuke placed his arms around Naruto's neck and deepened it. Naruto obliged and meekly traced his tongue along Sasuke's.

'_You love me.'_

It was the collective thought running through the heads of both boys as fireworks danced on their lips. Like the ocean crashing to the shore, Sasuke molded a little more before pulling away.

I hate everything about you, why do I love you?' 

"Wow." Sasuke said.

Naruto traced his thumb along the smaller boy's jaw-line. "My sentiments exactly."

_**Owari x**_


	5. Let me go

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor the song 'Let me go' by 3 Doors down.

_Let me go._

He never knew it, but Naruto was being shadowed. His happy façade was on display for everyone to see; never slipping and giving him the look of perpetual happiness usually associated with mannequins in store windows. Even his shadow never was past the mask.

'One more kiss could be the best thing 

_One more lie could be the worst._

_And all these thoughts are never resting._

_And you're not something I deserve.'_

Neji trailed Naruto everyday, through rain and sun, always stopping before the blond, _his blond_, turned onto the alley that lead to his apartment. The brunette loved him completely. From the way he walked to the way he blew his nose, every movement was sacred. Naruto never knew any of this though. Neji was determined to follow him all the way home today and confess his feelings.

'_In my head there's only you now and this world falls on me._

_In this world there's real and make believe and this seems real to me.'_

XOX 

Naruto ached on the inside. His very heart felt torn apart as hateful glares landed on his person. Why did no one understand that he was still innocent, still a child and needed to be loved? He'd promised himself that no one would get close enough to him to see what lay beneath the fox like grins, the happy demeanor, the mask he forced upon himself everyday.

'_You love me but you don't know who I am._

_I'm torn between the life I lead and where I stand._

_You love me but you don't know who I am,_

_So let me go, let me go.'_

He let the mask drop as soon as he reached the familiar alleyway that spelled home to him. He no longer needed it here and could be himself. He walked the stairs to his second floor apartment, shoulders slumping as he did so, and his face dropped as he unlocked the door. Slipping off his shoes, Naruto made his way to his bedroom to grab some clean clothes and a towel so he could shower.

'I dream ahead to what I hope for 

_And I turn my back on loving you._

_How can this love be a good thing?_

_And I know what I'm going through.'_

Once the water had heated enough for him, Naruto climbed in slowly, his thoughts drifting to the brunette that had plagued his thoughts for almost a year. He knew it was fruitless to desire him, but it was that small shred of hope that made each day easier to face.

'_In my head there's only you now and this world falls on me._

_In this world there's real and make believe and this seems real to me.'_

XOX 

Neji perched on Naruto's balcony. He heard the shower running so he waited patiently for Naruto to come into his living room before he'd make his entrance and declare his love to the blond. The water stopped running and he heard the door open and another close.

'_You love me but you don't know who I am._

_I'm torn between the life I lead and where I stand._

_You love me but you don't know who I am,_

_So let me go, let me go.'_

Naruto entered his living room shortly after clad in black boxers, rubbing a towel through his wet hair. His face was devoid of the beaming smiles that Neji had become accustomed to. He cautiously leaned closer to the window on his perch, hoping not to be seen yet. Through the late evening sun, he could see a singular crystaline tear run down Naruto's cheek.

XOX

'No matter how hard I try I cant escape these things inside. 

_I know._

I know when all the pieces fall apart 

_You will be the only one who knows._

_Who knows.'_

It had become routine now to Naruto. After his shower every evening, he wept in hopes the salty tears would be some kind if retribution for the falsities he projected throughout the day. He made no attempt to wipe them away, allowing them to fall steadily onto the hands he was wringing in his lap. A few made their way to the seal on his stomach, _his curse_. He never felt as lonely as he did at night. During the day he was surrounded by his friends, but at night, his friends went home to their families, leaving him to seek solace in himself.

'_You love me but you don't know who I am._

_I'm torn between the life I lead and where I stand._

_You love me but you don't know who I am,_

_So let me go, let me go.'_

XOX 

Neji watched with heavy heart as Naruto poured his heart into his empty house. He knew that the blond was an orphan, he himself being one too, but he had never realized how it affected Naruto. The blond had never felt the loving caress of a mother, never had a father to make proud. He was utterly alone. He realized then that he never really knew the boy he claimed to be in love with. He had never seen him look so helpless and broken. Looking at his tormented form, Neji decided that he wasn't going to confess until he had a little more insight into the life of his love.

'_You love me but you don't know who I am._

_I'm torn between the life I lead and where I stand._

_You love me but you don't know who I am,_

_So let me go, let me go.'_

_Owari x_


	6. I need your love to hold me

Okies, I was asked to do a follow up to the NaruNeji oneshot 'Let me Go' so, for you trulywicked, confessions will be made…

_I need your love to hold me._

Naruto sat on his sofa, doing the same thing her did every night. He cried. He had just reached some form of satisfaction when someone came knocking at his door. He wiped his eyes and threw up a quick genjutsu to disguise the puffed up eyes and tears streaked cheeks, before making his way to the door. His obsession in a beige jacket stood there with a suitcase in his hand.

"Naruto, do you mind if I stay here for a while? I can't take the empty halls any more." Neji said.

Naruto nodded before scooting aside and letting him in. He walked toward the back of the apartment and motioned for Neji to follow. "I can make you up a cot in my room. Sorry but I don't have a spare." Naruto explained. Truth be told, he was happy to finally have some companionship.

Neji placed his suitcase under the window and turned to Naruto with a smiled. "You have no idea just how much I appreciate this Naruto. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you."

"So, why did you leave anyway?" Naruto said, trying to make conversation.

Neji sighed. 'Because I want to be with you.' "Because I hate living on my own. Everyone has a family to go home too, but I don't."

The blond nodded sadly. "I understand. So, I was going to make dinner, do you want to join me?"

Neji nodded. "Sure, what are we having?"

"Chicken with tomatoes and sugar snap peas." Naruto replied. He noted the shocked look on Neji's face and chuckled. "What? Didn't think my diet strayed from ramen?"

"No, it's just I never thought that you could cook proper food." Neji replied. "It does sound good though."

Naruto nodded. "It is. Iruka taught me how to make it once I was old enough to cook by myself. It's not my specialty or anything, but I'm good at it."

"What is your specialty then?" Neji replied as he wandered over to the kitchen table.

"Caribbean chicken. I've gotten Sakura addicted to it." Naruto said. He put the food he had previously been chopping into the frying pan and added some spices. "She said that if I ever gave up on being a shinobi, that I should open my own restaurant. Would you like something to drink Neji?"

Neji nodded and sat at the table. "Water would be fine thank you. Do you need any help with supper?"

"Na, I've got things under control here. Why don't you go and set up the cot in my room? The cot's in my closet and there are spare blankets in the hall one. You can steal a pillow from my bed if you don't mind that, sorry but I don't have any spares." Naruto replied while stirring the food in the pan.

Neji walked from the kitchen and into his new room so he could set up his bed. He pulled the blankets on out on the way and went about setting up his bed. Taking a pillow from the unmade bed, he noticed that it smelled strongly of the blond and sighed. 'I will get to sleep every night with his scent surrounding me.' He thought. 'I can't wait to go to bed.'

XOX

It had been almost a month since Neji had moved in with Naruto, and two weeks since the blonde felt safe enough to drop his mask around Neji and allow the brunette to see how truly unhappy he was. It had also been that long since the blond had felt the need to cry at night. Naruto and Neji had become inseparable during this time, preferring each other's company than that of their own teammates. To say that they had become emotionally dependent on each other would be fair. The duo where now sitting on the roof on Naruto's apartment block, talking idly about their pasts, missions and their teammates.

"Hey Naruto can I ask you something?" Neji asked.

Naruto shrugged. "You know you can. Ask away."

"Have you ever wanted doing something, but were afraid of what it could bring if you did?" Neji said.

'Only every day.' Naruto thought bitterly. "Yeah of course. Why?"

Neji sighed. "Well, for the longest time now, I've wanted to do something to someone, but I'm scared that it will ruin the friendship that we have. What do you think I should do?"

"You'll never know until you try, so you should do it." Naruto said, all the while thinking 'I'm such a hypocrite.'

Neji nodded and went back to watching the sunset. He sighed once again and looked over to his companion. "Naruto?"

"Hmm?" Naruto turned his head toward Neji and saw he was looking at him.

"I'm sorry." Was all the brunette said before he claimed the blondes lips with his own. The kiss was chaste, but sweet. Neji received quite a shock when Naruto kissed him back. He pulled away slowly and looked Naruto in the eyes, searching for signs of hatred or disgust. All he could find was mind surprise and love.

Naruto smiled softly and placed his hand on top of Neji's. "Now you know." He said before pulling the Hyuuga in for another.

_Owari x_


	7. To the Heart

Okay, this idea was spurned when my boyfriend told me that he figured out why men were gay. He said that the way to a mans heart is through his stomach, and the best chefs are always men so…

Pairing: Naruto x Choji

_To the Heart_

"Kiba, how much longer for that minestra di pane di pomodoro?" Naruto yelled across the kitchen. "Sakura's table is getting antsy." "Three minutes chef!" Kiba yelled back, stirring the tomato and bread soup once to check its consistency. "Make that two!"

"Great Kiba!" Naruto said and turned to the waitress. "He said two minutes."

Sakura nodded and briskly walked back to her table. Naruto turned his attention back to the sugared apricots he was dressing. He wiped the excess passionfruit cream from the rim on the bowl and rang the bell as Kiba placed the soup under the hot light. "Ino, you're albicocche di sugared is up! Sakura you too!"

The waitresses appeared in front of him in seconds and whisked the bowls away.

Shikamaru walked over looking harassed. "Table seven wants to see you personally Naruto."

"Right now?" Naruto asked increadiously. "But it's rush hour!"

"Yes right now. Something about your walnut crusted chicken." Shikamaru said before walking back to his position at the front. As was the life of the lazy matre'd.

Naruto let out a highly frustrated groan and looked at his second. "Kiba, you're working front for a few moments, Sasuke you take over for Kiba."

"Yes chef."

"Thanks chef."

He pulled off his apron and walked toward table seven. It was rush hour at _Il_ _Gusto di Roma_ and being head chef had its troubles. He was severely overworked, but this restaurant was his baby and he would rather die that see her go under. Naruto had started the place with his aunt and uncle as silent partners when he got back from the Italian culinary school that he studied at after college. Business had been slow at first, but once word got around that Japan's biggest actor at the time, Neji Hyuuga, was a junior high school friend of the owner and went there for some down time, everyone had been scrambling for reservations. They came for Neji, but they stayed for the food. Naruto stopped in front of table seven with a beaming smile. "Hello, you wanted to speak with me about my Il noce è incrostato il pollo?"

The female occupant of the table beamed at him. "Yes, I wanted to thank you personally for making it how you did. It tastes just like it did when my mother made it. It tasted like home."

Naruto blushed. "Well thank you. I take it you are Italian then?"

"Yes, but I am from Japanese ancestry." She smiled. "My name is TenTen Holloway."

"Lovely to meet you Miss Holloway, I am Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto replied. "If you will excuse me, it's rush hour and this is my second's first time on front and I'm pretty sure that he must be about ready to crack."

"Forgive me for taking up too much of your time Mr. Uzumaki, although would it be alright of me to perhaps leave my number up front so that I may speak with you again?" TenTen asked.

"Of course. Thank you for your compliments." He said right before he made a mad dash across the restaurant to save Kiba.

XOX

Closing up the restaurant a little after one am, Naruto sighed and walked to his car. He wanted nothing more than to go home and climb into his nice warm bed. Climbing into his car, he started it up and began the short drive home. After around twenty minutes he arrived at his house, switching off the engine and exiting the car, Naruto yawned and locked up. He walked to the front door, keys ready and swiftly opened it. He discarded his shoes and clothed on the walk up the stairs. Upon reaching his bedroom he was in nothing but his boxers. Plopping down into bed, he wrapped an arm around the sleeping figure already there.

The person shifted a little and looked at Naruto with sleepy eyes. "Are you just getting home?"

Naruto nodded with a yawn. "Tonight was hellish."

The person snuggled up to him. "Go to sleep. Love you Naruto."

Naruto sighed and started to fall asleep. "Love you too Choji."

Owari x

Hope you liked this! 

**Much love always**

**Squishy xxx**


End file.
